Sexiest Thing Sasuke Had Ever Seen
by Flika
Summary: Sasuke sees something sexy. Kind SasuNaru. Oneshot


**A/N: PLEASE READ  
><strong>**Hey Guys. Sorry about my lack of updates as of lately. I feel terible for not touching Cali SunShine in the last few months and I hope you all are still staying with me. I've done a little on both CSS and the Camping Trip, but right now everything is kind of going to hell for me. Just this week my mom got arrested and I had to spend five hours tracking down family members I no longer talk to to straighten things out, had to hide my mom's car so my bitch family wouldn't take it; my bestfriend started going into prematuar labor, and her boyfriend broke up with her via text the same day telling her he found someone new, the same girl he was with when we kept trying to call him to tell him his girlfriend and baby were in trouble; and just to warp up my lovely week some guy had the nerves to insult me at work (I hold the fucking sale sign outside a mattres store) because my sign was blocking the sidewalk. The end of a 6'1" sign took up like 2 - 3 inches of the side walk and the guy desides to strate fucking with me. Sorry if your so fat that you need the enitre sidewalk block to get through. I Don't want to be mean, and I'm not saying it's bad to be a little over weight, I sure as hell am, but damn it I don't take but the whole saidewalk. I usually try to give people the benift of the dount, maybe there having a bad day or something and just need something to vent on, but when he cae back to tell me I wasn't into it, I just about lost it. I have one bad leg from a car accident a few years ago, a bad back and neck from sleeping on an old futane (Ironic since I'm working at a mattres place) and just that morning hand fallen down the stair and jaked up my arms, so really, I'm not a professional sign spinner, I got the job off craigslist, so sorry I wasn't good enough for him with my 1 good limb.**

**Just I'm sorry everyone. I haven't been myself lately and I can't truely write anything decent enough until I'm out of my tired slump, but I am going to try and even if I need to push my self I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you guys for letting me rant, I've just have had it with this week and to start off the begining of a hopefully good week, here is a little short one shot that I wrote on my IPod at work. It kinda sucks but hey, it was on my Ipod and I only had one hand to use so it's good enough. I hate the ending though. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke had known of Naruto Uzumaki from high school and had had enough classes with the boy to recognize him, but he hadn't planned on ever seeing the boy ever again. So, come two years later he was more then surprised to have ended up in the back seat of the same cop car with none other than said boy.<p>

It was a college party gone wrong that ended Sasuke up where he was, and he could only guess it was the same reason Naruto was beside him. He didn't even know the boy was in the same school as him, or that Naruto was going to college at all, but he did know the boy to be trouble so he felt that he shouldn't have been too shock that he had gotten arrested. Sasuke on the other hand, had just been caught in the cross fire. He wasn't even sure what the fight was about, but either way, he had thrown a punch or two in order to get out.

Wrong choice.

Naruto stayed quite beside him, deep frown in place. It was odd from him to be silent or frowning. A Naruto Uzumaki default if there was one. The change on behavior was actually worrisome to Sasuke and made him even more nervous about the situation at hand. If Naruto was quite for once, then it meant something serious was going on. He chose to follow Naruto's example and keep his thoughts to himself. Still, he felt uncomfortable by it. He usually liked silence - wished for it even - but right now it just reminded him of the tense atmosphere that was suffocating his being.

A tap on the window broke the silence and Sasuke was inwardly thankful for it. Even not being the window on his side of the car, Sasuke turned to see. It was a boy he had seen around campus at lunch and study hours. And if he recalled correctly a few times before end of senior year. Sasuke had never once had a class with him, nor a conversation, but he did know of him. He was Naruto's friend and as rumors have it, very out of the closet. Sai was his name.

"Cops say you can go." He said with a blank smile. Sasuke knew it wasn't directed at him so he stayed quite.

Naruto nodded before pushing up to sit on his knees. He then stretched out his feet, looping through the handcuffs and wrist. Naruto then rocked back onto his back, shot his legs up into the air and shimmied his arms up them, before bending his feet again, and setting his hand in his still cuffed hands in his lap.

Sai smirked at his friend and opened the door to let him out. "Looks like you have a new friend, Naruto."

It was then that Sasuke noticed that he was hard.


End file.
